Tracker
by destinedtofly
Summary: When Tracker, a new bird kid, is sent out to find and destroy the Flock she's shocked to find out that they're not the evil creatures she's been told they were. SORRY! not real good at this! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Tracker

Chapter 1

I peered over the edge of the cliff and gritted my teethe as the strong wing blew my long black hair out in front of me. I didn't want to jump, every cell in my body was telling me this was suicide, but I didn't have a choice. I could feel the cold grip of the chain around my left ankle as it dug into my flesh and resisted the urge to bend down and try and loosen it's grip to allow my foot some blood, I could feel it slowly going numb.

"Jump." One of the men with the electric sticks ordered, I gulped and took a shaky step forward. I stared straight down looking at the tops of the tress far below as they rocked in the wind, my bare toes gripped the edge of the cliff. Just then I felt the sharp sting as one of the men behind me jabbed me with his eclectic stick, and I jumped forward to try and escape it. As I did so I realized what I'd done, and everything seemed to go into slow motion. I started to fall towards the tree tops, but I knew I'd never reach them in one piece; the chain around my ankle would rip my foot off before I fell that far. Through the haze of my panic I remembered the reason I was here and quickly unfurled my wings.

The wind caught them and I was yanked upwards making me cry out with pain and delight, I wasn't going to die! I flapped my strong jet black wings as the unfamiliar sense of freedom wrap itself around me, and I laughed out loud, I actually laughed! I'd never laughed before in my miserable fourteen years of life.

To my dismay my freedom came to an end almost as soon as it had begun. I felt a yank at my left ankle and was brought back to the real world with an unpleasant jolt. I hovered as far away from the cliff edge as I could but then they blew the whistle and I reluctantly flew back to them.

When I landed the men in coats ran up to me and quickly put a straight jacket on me, so stop me trying to escape, I was used to it. As they shoved me into the back of their black van along with the equipment they'd brought along I listened to them congratulate each other, and felt my stomach drop. One of the men in coats came over to me with some food.

"Good girl Tracker," He smiled, I felt like spitting at him, "Here's you reward. Soon you'll be ready to help us. And then we'll let you go free. I promise." He said putting the dish down in front of me and walked off again. I waited for him to be out of sight before I started eating. I knew exactly what it was I was suppose to 'help' them with, actually I knew a lot more then they thought, but I was keeping that information for later use. I was looking forward to this mission, to destroy that group of nuisances who had destroyed my life. It was their fault I was like this, their fault they'd turning me into this creature, not really human, but not an animal. They'd made me, and I was to be their undoing. I am Tracker, and my mission is to destroy the flock.


	2. Chapter 2

**HI!**

**Sorry it took me a while to update, but I've been a little busy. Oh!! And I just published by second fanfic so go check it out!**

**Anyway, read on fellow adventurers and see what will happen to Max, and Tracker.  
**

Chapter 2

(Two months later)

After two months of intensive training I sat curled up in the corner of a transportation crate, going over what I'd learnt. I knew the last known whereabouts of the Flock, and where they seemed to go a lot. I knew all of their powers, and weaknesses, and their fighting stile. With all of this information I was sure I couldn't loose against them.

I was pulled from my thoughts by the sound of the back of the truck being opened. There was no point moving from where I was so I stayed still as the men in coats lifted my crate out of the truck and placed it on the ground. I sat in my corner, listening as they set up some sort of equipment until one of them opened the crate door. The man who opened the door jumped back as soon as the door was opened, and I knew this was my queue to get up and fly away.

I didn't more for a minute or two, I didn't want the men in coats to think I really understood what was happening, acting stupid had kept me alive this long hadn't it? Why change now? After another minute one the men placed an apple just outside the crate door, typical the food lure. I sighed to myself then slowly crept out of the crate and picked up the apple cautiously, examining it carefully, decided it was safe to eat and bit into it. As I did so I glanced up and saw the equipment they'd set up, one of the items was a giant screen that showed six human silhouettes with wings and a large red cross over them. I knew what that meant, it was suppose to tell me that it was time to go after my pray, the flock, but it wasn't necessary.

I pretended to examine the screen carefully for a moment before quickly getting to my feet and running towards the cliff where I'd fist taken flight. I'd been here several times since my first flight two months ago and now taking off was no hassle. When I reached the edge of the cliff I threw myself off of it. I let myself fall a meter or two before quickly unfurling my wings. With two strong beats of my wings I rose high into the air and started making my way away from the cliff. I was eager to get this hunt started, my internal navigation would allow me to find the where the flock may be, and once I was in the right area my sense of smell would lead me right to them.

I took another bite of the apple while pondering all the different ways I'd kill my pray when I found them. Then with a jolt I suddenly realised something I hadn't thought about before. How was I going to get food? I looked down at the apple and silently prayed that this would not be the last piece of food I ever ate. I hated apples.

**Max**

Max stood at the top of the apartment building and took a deep breath of fresh air. Ok maybe it wasn't exactly fresh because of the city pollution and all, but it was outside air all the same and still had a sense of freedom about it. The flock hadn't moved for a while now, and that was starting to stress Max out. Sure she was able to spend quality time with her mum and Ella, but ever time the stayed in one place for any period of time bad things happened.

Max heard someone come through the door leading to the roof and turned to see Fang standing there.

"You ok?" he asked walking over to her and sitting down next to her,

"I'm not sure." Max replied looking at her hands, Fang put his arm around her and held her close,

"You think we should move?" he said, as usual he could pretty much read Max's mind,

"Yeah, I keep thinking something bad is going to happen."

"The rest of the Flock won't want to move, but you're probably right. Staying one place doesn't seem to work for us." Fang said, resting his head on Max's, "We'll leave tomorrow, give the other's a little time to get ready. We aren't in any rush yet."

"Thanks." Max said grateful that Fang understood her unexplained eagre to get the hell moving again. She looked up at Fang and smiled at him, and he placed his figure under her chin and went to kiss her, and BANG "ow!"!! The two were pulled from their perfect moment by the sound of someone throwing the door open. It was the rest of the Flock. Gazzy was lying on the ground sort of half in the door half out and the other three were crowding around the opening looking guilty.

"What are you doing here?!" Max cried,

"We were…um…trying to find Gazzy?" Iggy said sheepishly,

"You were spying on us weren't you?!" Max exclaimed getting really annoyed,

"It was Angel's idea!" Gazzy yelled defensively as he picked himself off the ground,

"Oh, you two are so cute together!" Nudge exclaimed happily, Max felt her face grow hot, and noticed Fang looking uncomfortable.

"What the heck do you want?" Max asked trying to keep her anger at bay,

"Well we came to tell you that we were heading to the movies, but then we saw you two and we didn't want to…" Nudge started, Max cut in,

"I know exactly what you were trying to see. What's this about the movies?"

"You're mum suggested that we go see a film. Can me Max? Please! I've never been to an actual movie theatre before." Angle begged, Max sighed,

"What movie?" Max asked, all four of their faces lit up,

"It's an anime! Something to do with this thing called Alchemy. It's based in…" Gazzy went on as everyone started to file down the stairs again, Max glanced over at Fang and wished that the rest of the Flock had waited just a second or two longer before interrupting them. She sighed aloud,

"The movies it is." She said as cheerfully as she could, and with the realest smile she could muster. Something was going to go wrong she could just tell.

**And that's the end of Chapter 2. Hope u enjoyed it. **

**Next time the Flock goes to the movies! and Tracker finds something to eat.**

**Thanx, Peanut.  
**


End file.
